Adam Sage
Biography Early Life Adam Sage was born on Corellia in 14 BBY to Jedi Knight in exile Jair Sage. He lived a happy life as any child should close to his father and with his little brother Jax Sage. His family believing they were finally safe on Corellia began to stop their constant relocation. This proved to be a fatal mistake as the Imperials found their location. Soldiers and Inquisitors stormed the small home and took all inside as prisoners. As an example to any Jedi who would run Jair Sage was placed in chains and sent to work in the mines of Kessel. His two children were then taken away to an imperial reeducation center to be trained as Dark Jedi, agents of the Empire. The brothers were split up during the brutal training regimen. From Age six to fifteen Adam was treated as a soldier first and a human being second. He participated in combat excursive, sometimes versus other cadets and other times versus soldiers stationed at the base, and in brutal fighting matches with other cadets. In addition to his physical training he was broken down mentally to be the perfect tool of the Empire. The abuses suffered by him and the other children in his initial training group would leave mental and emotional scars that would stay with them their entire life. First Mission When Adam was fifteen years old his training was considered complete to Imperial standards and he was given his first assignment. An Imperial Governor on the planet of Mothrax was caught in the act of Sedition. The young Agents job was to infiltrate the local Palace and gather information. At first everything had gone well. Adam was allowed to join the household staff as a simple servant to the Governor. After around a week of service he was transferred to wait hand and foot on the Governors daughter, Jenna Thane. He did his job well and was often rewarded with coy glances across the room by the young girl. It didn’t take long being in his position to gather enough information to damn the old governor. Sending the information back to his controllers he expected to be extracted and sent on another mission. The reality however was much different. He was ordered to remain in the palace and continue to observe. In his time at the palace he became fast friends with the Governors daughter, his first true friend, and grew to have strained romantic feelings for her. It was three months just prior to the youths birthday when the new orders came. A Black out team was sent to kill the governor and his entire family as an example to any who would attempt to rebel, Adam was tasked with killing Jenna. The attack came swiftly and the black out team quickly executed the Governors family and top advisors. Adam Sage retreated from the scene with the governor’s daughter later claiming she ran. The girl was relieved that her faithful friend and servant had rescued her from danger, only to find that the young servant boy had a disrupter trained on her. Tears in his eyes Adam pointed the weapon to the side and fired it once disintegrating a nearby piece of debris. He then helped the young woman secure passage off world and into the safe caring of a rebel faction. When questioned about the girl he replied that he had killed her by disintegration and provided the weapon. Escape Returning to base to recuperate Young Adam Sage was now determined to escape from Imperial rule. The first step in his plans was to steal a large amount of funds from the Imperial Black Ops Account. To do this he recruited a small team of fellow cadets who had been disenchanted by the Imperials. It didn’t take too much to stop the candidates for defection. Many openly murmured their seditious thoughts. Adam managed to keep them quiet and play their roles as if they had gotten over their misgivings. In a daring show of stealth and technical skills the team managed to break into the security station and hack the system giving them full access to the units accounts. Inside they placed a worm which would draw a large amounts of money and rapidly transfer it through thousands of different accounts throughout the galaxy eventually finding itself in a bank on the outer rim where the Emperor had no authority. While in the computer system Adam searched the base to find his brother but had failed. The only record of his brother that was found said that he had been transferred to the Beta Site, and no indication of where that site was. With the same precision in which they had snuck into the facility they had extracted themselves leaving the authorities none the wiser that there even was a security breach. It took nearly three months for all the arrangements to be made. Codes for a shuttle was secured, by programming a new code for use into it by one of the agents when they left for a mission. The cadet candidate managed to bribe a guard at the local shield station, with his walk around money, into faking a malfunction moments before their escape. The Stations two TIE Advanced prototypes, that would be deployed to chase the modified shuttle, had been rewired so that their engines would shut off when a signal was sent to the fighters, leaving them helpless in space. On the night of their great escape the small group had managed to subdue the guards who were protecting the hanger bay. Although none of the security forces had set it off the Alarm none the less blared waking the entire base. The group naturally assumed they had been found out and rushed quickly to the gunship. As they took off they noticed the base scrambling and fighters launching from hangers throughout the base, not merely the two that they supposed would go after them. As soon as they exited the atmosphere they saw why the alarm had been triggered. A rebel fleet orbited the planet and was discarding fighters which darted toward the planets surface. Through a firefight the worse the youths had ever seen they broke through both the Imperials and Rebels and were able to jump into hyperspace. The group divided the money from their account and went their separate ways. Crash Landing Adam Sage took to a life of gambling on luxury cruise liners to maintain and expand his wealth. On one such trip the Cruiser was orbiting a barren world filled with beach islands. While in low orbit discarding passengers onto the planet for various activities the ships engines gave out sending the ship hurling into the blue waters below. Adam helped to rescue many of the survivors pulling them from the water and helping them into the makeshift raft he made out of an ejected escape pod. One of the people was Jedi Master Kem Kadaf. The two became friends while helping survivors into various rafts and floating objects. They floated aimlessly for nearly two days before land was sighted. A lush green island with golden beaches, the very same beaches they had initially come to see was now a life saving sight. Together Master Kadaf and Young Adam Sage directed the makeshift flotilla to the island. The island proved to be very hospitable to the group and they lived on it for nearly four months until Adam Sage was able to repair and modify one of the escape pod rafts to fly into space and send a distress signal and shortly after they were rescued. Having witnessed firsthand Adams talents with the force in their day to day survival, Kem Kadaf asked Adam to be his apprentice. The youth accepted. Jedi Training Adam began training under Jedi Master Kem Kadaf at the age of seventeen. The training was regular and focused on retraining the elements of his former training instead of relying on his nearly non-existent emotional range and being calm and collected. Adam excelled at this training and was able to make leaping strides in his training. As he and his master traveled the galaxy they encountered other Jedi, Adam would take these opportunities to learn from others in order to get a fuller view of the force. In addition to lightsiders Adam and his master had encounters with several Dark Jedi and pirates giving Adam real world experience in dealing with threats in a manner unlike the Empire taught him. The Master and Apprentice continued their hard routine of training until it was decided that Adam was nearing his Knighthood. Family Ties When Adam was 19, just before his trials for knighthood could begin, a mysterious stranger entered into Adams life. She claimed to have information of one Jax Sage and the Intelligence Training Facility Beta Site. Adam examined the person in front of him and demanded to know more throwing her hood off her head. The young woman that stood before him was Jenna Thane. Having joined the Rebellion the young girl had gained intelligence of Adams brother. She felt she owed him for saving her life nearly four years ago, and had tracked him down. Together with master Kem Kadaf they traveled to the Beta site planet and in a daring raid rescued his thirteen year old brother from captivity dueling the mysterious Dark Jedi commander of the Project. It was after this that Master Kem Kadaf declared that he was a Jedi Knight and departed leaving the two brothers forever. Adam began to train Jax as his apprentice and the two became inseparable. Together they rescued their father little brother Maximilian from the mines of Kessel. Afterwards they followed their fathers request and allowed him to fade from their lives having been broken by his loss of connection to the force, the mines and years of wondering about Adam and Jax. The brothers only kept minimal contact with their father after that day until he died. Clone Crisis Several years later in the Outer Rim while protecting a convoy from pirate raids Adam and Jax Sage encounter the Dark Jedi Pirate Morzor. Through pitched battle the two managed to overcome the superior training and experience of the Jedi Master. Now knowing who their quarry was they began their hunt to eliminate the pirate and his organization. Instead of confronting the Dark Jedi himself in a confrontation with both him and his army of cut throats the Jedi decided to wound his support mechanism. The two Jedi raided the raiders and sliced bank accounts seizing the funds and in the name of justice sending to fund orphanages and other public works. However with each of their raids into the Dark Jedi’s resources the Pirate struck back harder at the Jedi and their regional allies. Deciding that they can no longer afford the pirates to continue their brutal raids, and having weakened them to a large extent, the pair decided on a final confrontation. Luring the Pirates into a trap they boarded the main carrier ship and sliced through guards to duel with Morzan. Together they were able to overcome the Dark Jedi Master and place him on a Prison ship. Soon however Morzor had escaped from Republic custody and sought out the two Jedi. He gathered two other dark disciples and with their aid managed to subdue the two Jedi capturing Adam Sage as Adam had once captured him. Jax however was able to retreat and began to formulate a plan to rescue his master and brother. Meanwhile in the prison of Morzan he began to torture Adam in an attempt to turn the stalwart Jedi to the Darkside, offering to allow the Jedi to kill his disciples who inflict so much pain on him, and to allow Adam to become his apprentice. Stuborn nobility allowed the Jedi to reject every offer and take the torturous treatment in stride. It wasn’t long before Jax Sage was able to infiltrate the facility and effect a rescue of his older brother killing both of the dark disciples and calling in a republic fleet. Once again the Dark Jedi escapes the clutches of justice. They didn’t find again from the man for almost three years, and it was him who found them. He showed them a Holo of a small child and claimed the youth to be Adam Sages Child. He claimed that the child was that of Adam Sage and Jenna Thane, through Adams genetics mixed with the young Womans. The man had created the youth so that he may have an apprentice from the youngest age and train him to be both powerful and obedient. Further the man demands that Adam Sage stop his search for him or else his son will be killed. Refusing to allow his child to be raised by the Dark Jedi Adam traces the signal and set out without Jax. Upon reaching the location he realizes quickly that he had been suckered into a trap. Adam then fights the Dark Jedi Morzor in what would become their final battle. The two fought for nearly an hour on the edge of an active volcano before Morzor took the young child as a hostage. Adam capitulated to the Dark Jedi not wanting harm to befall the child. The Dark Jedi gloated taking Adams lightsaber. He placed the child on the ground and lifted up the lightsaber to strike Adam. As the mighty swoop game for Adams neck the young man dodged to the side and extended his foot sending the over eager Dark Jedi down into the lava below. Adam watched as the Dark Jedi extortionist was consumed by the molten lava. Taking the child into his care for a time he determined to find the truth of the matter. After a simple examination it of the child it was determined that he wasn’t a child of Adams but rather an identical clone. Realizing that his current life wasn’t compatible with raising a child Adam handed the child off to the Argent Family. A friend of his fathers who helped their family hide from the Imperials. Titans Jax and Adam weren’t seen for many years after the Clone incident, but returned to the galaxy in an attempt to find the descendants of the Titans, a combat group of Jedi once led by Jair Sage in the clone wars. First point of order was finding the old hidden base they had used to initially hide from the Empire. Using a map given to them by their father and vague reports and rumors the two finally found the location. Together with a group of colonists and smugglers, many of them Sage’s family, they began turning the base into a viable training center. They sold off much of the old Clone Wars era weapons and Equipment that was still stored in the base and used much for automated defenses. It was only after the base had been refurbished that the two sought out others with force potential, many children of Jedi who were part of the original Titans. The group gathered was formidable and fairly large for an independent organization. Together they trained and gradually became Jedi Knights. These Knights then spread out throughout the galaxy and collected more students until the training facility was nearly at full capacity. The group assembled was dedicated to the lightside of the force so much so that to date no member of the organization has ever fallen to the darkside. Jedi Order Soon same a galactic call to reform the Jedi Order. Along with Crystal Roshia Adam Sage attended the conference and was unimpressed with the results. Instead he waited not wanting to be drawn into arguments and conflict. It wasn’t until nearly a year later that he was approached to be on the Jedi Council. He accepted and he and his resources melded with the Jedi Orders. Fourth Fleet During the Xen’Chi War Adam Sage Answered the Republics call to Arms taking what Jedi would with him to join with the New Republic forces in the fight. He was assigned to the Republic Fourth Fleet under the command of Admiral Viskun Nune and given the Rank of General. He led several assaults and gathered with him a group o Mercenaries dedicated to the Jedi cause. Together with the Republic fleet and Mercenaries he held the line in a number of skirmishes and ambushes effectively stopping the Xen’Chi advance in his sector. Sages Destiny After the assault on Onderon and the Jedi Temple, Adam Sage was assigned the task of searching the galaxy for volatile Darksiders and bringing them to justice. To do this he gained the support of the Coin and Saber mercenaries who he used in the war and bought a hollow hulk of an Old Republic cruiser. The cruiser was hauled to Kuat Systems Engineering where it was refurbished and modified. The Sage's Destiny had been commissioned and set off on its mission. Among the Jedi assigned to the task force was both of Adam’s brothers Jax and Max, and the Jedi Brii Fayorn whom Adam has expressed his feelings for, though not in words. Category:Corellians Category:Jedi Order Category:Jedi Council Category:Halcyon508 Category:Jedi Order Characters